


Unexpected

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never to fall in love with the person you were protecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



You were never to fall in love with the person you were protecting. 

It interfered with your emotions and objectivity. 

Bucky made that mistake when he was assigned to protect Doctor Jemma Simmons from Hydra. He was there because he knew Hydra and how they thought and acted and was Jemma’s best option to keep her alive and safe. Hydra had set out a kill order on the good doctor for the secrets she had stolen from them while undercover. 

He thinks it started with admiration for the scientist who stepped out from her lab to go into the field. It deepened when he met her in person. Jemma never saw the former brainwashed assassin the Winter Soldier or the man from 1940's Brooklyn who had fought alongside Captain America in the war.

Jemma saw him for the man he had become after breaking free from Hydra. She saw him as a whole person, and didn’t let her fascination with his bio-mechanical arm take away from treating him as a person. 

When they were forced to go on the run after an attempt in the Playground, Bucky could see the fear in Jemma’s eyes over Hydra’s pursuit of her but she didn’t let it stop her. Instead, she gathered her courage and trusted in Bucky to keep her safe. 

The more time he spent with her, the more Bucky felt his professionalism slip away. He was falling for her. 

He should recuse himself and have someone else step in but knew he wouldn’t. He didn’t trust anyone else to protect Jemma. 

Instead he stayed by her side, determined to ensure nothing happened to her.


End file.
